


Ravio, you ARE a hero!

by c_orrin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, i just wanna stress that ravio is every inch a hero, link is cheerful and optimistic, nothing graphic though, ravio centric, ravio feels sorry for himself, ravio just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_orrin/pseuds/c_orrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was no hero. He knew that. He was a traitor and a coward, and that’s all there was to it. Maybe some of the hero's courage had rubbed off on him though, because watching Link risking his life every day made him want to be the hero that Lorule deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravio, you ARE a hero!

**Author's Note:**

> ive fallen head first into ravioli hell since i finished the game a couple days ago  
> this originally started off as an otp prompt for your otp hiding behind a wall from someone with person b clinging to person a  
> but i got carried away and this happened  
> i searched to try and find how old link is in this game but ?? i couldnt find anything so i just kind of guessed and came up with about 16 so  
> it's a bit all over the place ?? but i still hope its ok and i hope neither of them are too ooc :/

He was no hero. He knew that. He was a traitor and a coward, and that’s all there was to it. Maybe some of the hero's courage had rubbed off on him though, because watching Link risking his life every day made him want to be the hero that Lorule deserved.

* * *

 

“Ow! Ravio, you’re hurting my arm!” Link whispered to the merchant clinging to his arm like his life depended on it.

When Ravio had asked to come along and help, Link didn’t think he would end up hiding behind a wall from a few soldiers literally five metres from his house with Ravio trembling and clinging to him.

Sighing, the hero carefully pried the coward’s shaking hands from his sleeve and gripped his shoulders. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“O-Okay,” Ravio mumbled, watching as Link drew his sword, took a deep breath and disappeared round the corner. Despite his trembling legs, Ravio shuffled to peek round the corner, watching in awe as Link battled the four soldiers like he was born to do it.

 _So this is what a real hero looks like…_ He thought to himself, flinching slightly as Link drove his sword through the helmet of one soldier and lunged at another. The merchant looked down at his hands, still shaking, and cursed himself for being such a coward. Looking up again, his eyes widened beneath his bunny hood. He watched, frozen in fear, as one soldier moved behind Link while he was distracted with another.

Ravio’s chest tightened and he struggled to breathe. He tried to call out, but his voice failed him. He felt like he was about to pass out, he thought he was going to have to watch the hero die- No. He thought he was going to have to watch his first and only friend die.

He didn’t realise he had moved until he stood between Link and the enemy, holding his arms out to protect the hero. He gasped when the spear was thrust into him. Blue eyes widened as Link spun around, hearing Ravio’s pained gasp.

Ravio turned his head, “I’m so glad you’re okay, Mr Hero!” His voice sounded strained, yet, Link could just see a smile under his hood. A small grunt escaped him, the soldier jerking it’s spear back.

Moving his hand to his stomach, he looked down, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth, and pulled his hand back stained red as his legs gave out. He fell to the ground, panting, his vision starting to blur. _So this is it. This is where I die…?_ He thought.

“RAVIO!” He just about heard Link screaming his name, followed by the soldier falling in front of him before disappearing. The next thing he knew, he was being held by warm arms. _Link…_

“You idiot! I told you to stay back there!” The hero pulled his hat off and held it over the wound.

Ravio smiled weakly, looking up at Hyrule’s bright sky, so beautiful compared to the black sky of Lorule. “I couldn’t let the hero die now, could I?” He wheezed, his breathing becoming harsh and uneven. “B-But… I’m happy I could do one thing right. Without you, there’d be no hope for Hyrule.”

Link cried, clinging to Ravio, “I don’t care about Hyrule! I don’t care about being this hero everyone keeps calling me! All I want is to save the people I care about, and that means you, Ravio! You’re my only friend and I care about you! So you can’t die!”

“I’m glad I met you… Link.” He whispered. Then everything went black.

* * *

Warm sunlight shone through curtains, hitting his skin, causing him to shift slightly. He could hear the familiar soft chirps of Sheerow as he slowly came to.

 _So I’m alive?_ He thought, shifting and blinking his eyes open, looking at the familiar ceiling of Link’s home. _So he brought me back here…_ He gasped loudly as the pain suddenly hit him, followed by Sheerow chirping to alert Link.

“Ravio! Ravio, you’re awake!” He heard rushed foot steps before Link was leaning over him, worry obvious in his voice. “I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up, it’s been so long, but I’m just happy you’re alri-”

He reached up to grab Link’s collar, cutting him off as he dragged him down. The blond’s eyes widened as Ravio tipped his head up and pressed their lips together with all the strength he had (which, honestly, wasn’t that much right now). Link blinked dumbly a few times, finally closing his eyes and awkwardly kissing Ravio, trying to copy the way he had seen adults kissing. Ravio made a small noise as his arms moved to hold Link closer to him, lifting his head higher to try and kiss him more comfortably, his bunny hood slipping off and onto the floor. Link moved back just slightly, worried he might be hurting Ravio, and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry I worried ya,” Ravio spoke softly, hissing as he laid back down.

Gently freeing himself from Ravio’s arms, Link started to fuss over him. “Do you need anything? I’m sorry I don’t have anything for the pain, there aren’t any herbs near my house. Are you hungry? I can make you some soup, but that’s about all I can make,” The hero giggled softly, and rubbed the back of his head, seemingly ignoring the fact that he could finally see Ravio’s face.

Ravio blushed, loving the way Link’s smile lit up his entire face. “You really do give everything a hundred percent, don’chya? But nah, I’m for now.” He moved to try and sit up slowly, squeezing his eyes shut as pain shot through his stomach. Feeling Link’s warm hands on him, helping him, he opened his eyes to stare at the golden hero.

“Why are you being to nice to me?” He hadn’t meant to say it, it just came out. He might as well continue now. “No one’s ever been this nice to me. Anyone else would’a just left me there to die.”

Link stopped for a moment, Ravio’s words catching him off guard. He took a moment to choose his words and sat on the bed next to Ravio. “Of course I helped you, anyone here would have done the same, and you saved me. Plus, I love you, Ravio.”

They sat in silence for a while, Ravio gently stroking Sheerow’s feathers as the bird slept against his side, and Link, trying to find the right time to bring it up, figured now was as good as any.

“You’re from Lorule, aren’t you?” He looked up as Ravio’s eyes widened, though he couldn’t quite read the emotion.

“How do you know that?!” Ravio panicked, his heart pounding. He had tried so hard to not let anything slip, worried Link would hate him if he knew, that Link wouldn’t listen to him or accept his help if he knew.

“Just...” The hero gestured to his face. Ravio’s hand immediately went to touch his face, and he gasped, realising he wasn’t wearing his bunny hood.

He quickly hid his face in his hands. “I’m sorry! You probably think it’s weird, right?”

Gently prying Ravio’s hands from his face, Link smiled and shook his head, “It is a little weird,” He chuckled softly. “You do look like me, but there are differences other than our hair. Enough to tell us apart!” Ravio felt himself blush again at Link’s smile, but stayed quiet.

“Your eyes are green, like the grass here in Hyrule! You have olive skin, and I’m really pale, and you’re slightly taller than me. Oh! And your ears are slightly longer than mine, my eyes are rounder, and you’re thinner and have less muscles, but I’m the blacksmith’s apprentice so I think that’s why-” He paused as Ravio made a face at the mention of the blacksmith. “You don’t like him?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that the blacksmith in Lorule is, well… We don’t get along.” He shuddered at the memory.

Link leaned over to kiss his cheek and continued, “Well he can be pretty scary sometimes. Oh! Your face isn’t as round as mine, and my nose is bigger as well. I think we’re around the same age, I’m sixteen, but you look more mature than me!”

Ravio shuffled shyly, blushing from the feeling of Link’s eyes studying him. No one had ever paid this much attention to him before.

“I hope ya mean all of that in a good way. I think I’m quite good looking if I do say so myself.” The merchant smiled playfully, feeling better now Link seemed to accept it. “Well, now ya know. I’m meant to be what you are. A hero. Our history is pretty similar to yours, with a great hero that saves the land an’ all that. For Lorule, that’s meant to be me, but I’m just a traitor and coward. I ran away. The coward of Lorule. That’s me.” He laughed bitterly, looking down, his hair falling to cover his face.

“That’s not true.” He jumped slightly, looking up at the sternness of Link’s voice. “You’re every inch a hero! You just don’t realise it. There’s more to being a hero than going out and killing monsters. That vacant house through the fissure just outside, that’s your house isn’t it?” Ravio stared at Link in awe and nodded, speechless.

“I thought so, because I, uh, I think I read your diary. I’m sorry!” Link smiled awkwardly as Ravio blinked, his cheeks reddening. He had left his diary out where anyone could have read it. He was glad it was only Link, not that anyone would have gone in his house, he had nothing of value. “It’s okay. It’s my fault for leaving it out.”

“I still feel bad about it! My point is though, you were willing to come to Hyrule, knowing you didn’t have enough magic to go back. You came here even if it meant you’d lose everything. I know you think you ran away, but sometimes running away is the bravest option, and, I don’t think you ran away. You came here to help, you left so you could help Princess Hilda. That already makes you the bravest hero! That’s not all. You’re desperate to help in whatever way you can. I don’t know where you got it, but you gave me this bracelet, and without it I’d have no chance of saving anything! And you asked to come with me even though you couldn’t defend yourself. You risked your life to save me! You could have run away and let me die, but you didn’t. You saved me. Ravio, you ARE a hero! A real live genuine hero!” Link smiled brightly as Ravio’s lower lip quivered and a small sob escaped him.

“L-Link...” He whimpered, “Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you!” The merchant cried and clung to the hero. He sobbed as his fingers curled into the back of Link’s tunic, mumbling his thanks over and over. He was truly grateful for the hero’s words. No one had ever been so nice to him before, he had only ever been called “coward,” “brat,” “annoying,” nothing close to “friend” or “hero.” He was truly grateful to have met Link.

He lifted his head up just as Link leaned down and kissed him with more confidence than before. Closing his eyes, Ravio sighed softly and moved up against the other, enjoying his comfort and warmth.

“Can I just say this though?” Link mumbled, leaning back.

“Mm?”

“You seriously overcharge.”

“I do NOT!”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment of what u thought !! it gives me motivation to keep writing !!!
> 
> if you have something you want me to write my tumblr is c_orrin.tumblr.com


End file.
